


Rock 'n Roll's Dangerous...

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken string is this man's burden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock 'n Roll's Dangerous...

**Author's Note:**

> This is for luvscharlie who asked for Oz/Willow, guitar strings.

It hurt like a bitch. It wasn't like bass strings broke very often as they are much thicker than guitar strings but when they did, it hurt like a bitch. The skin on his left hand was red from where the string had hit him when it snapped. Luckily this was the last song of their set and he'd be able to string a new one before they played again. As the song came to a close he looked over and saw Willow beaming at him from her place on the dance floor. She waved at him as he set his bass on a stand and grabbed the soda he'd set on one of the amps. Walking off the stage, Oz rubbed the tender skin and walked over to where his friends were sitting at one of the tall top tables.

"You were great," Willow said quickly, smiling over at him as he sat down.

"Yeah, great job," Buffy said distractedly, obviously scanning the crowd for Angel.

"Thanks," he said, stepping up onto one of the bar stools.

"What happened to your hand?" Willow said, her face scrunching up with concern.

"Bass string broke. Sometimes you have to lay down on the grenade for the team," he said stoically waving off his hand.

"Poor baby," Willow fretted, taking his hand and kissing the welt softly before frowning at him.

"Rock 'n Roll's dangerous... especially when you're not actually playing it properly," Oz admitted with a self-deprecating smirk.

"You play great," Willow said, Resolve Face in place. "You can't help it if instruments are conspiring against you."

"Ooo, I like that," Oz said with a smile. "We're important enough that inanimate objects are planning a coup d'état."

"Of course you are," Willow agreed, leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I don't know that I would be comforted by that," Buffy offered dryly.


End file.
